The Battle of the Bad!
The Battle of the Bad pits evil Molly vs. evil Alexia! Bill Wolff: "This is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Secret. The anti-perspirant that is strong enough for a man, but made for a woman. And by Mountain Grown Folgers Coffee. Folgers, the best part of Wakin' up!" Molly Wainwright looked at the girl who stared at her through her supermax cell. "Who the hell are you, you wicked woman?" she snapped. "Only your better!" Alexia MacKenzie snapped back at her, "I am Alexia MacKenzie and I am 1000 percent better than you are!" "You are nothing but a little wannabe who CANNOT be," Molly snapped at her, "I am one of the most wonderful women in the world! You can't even BEGIN to fathom who I am!" "Then ask me this, you little snot," Alexia shot back at her, "ask yourself why I am the one on the outside and you are sitting in a cell?!" "A mere setback," Molly spat, "I will have that fixed!" "I know enough about you," Alexis screamed at her, "and believe me, the trouble I will make will make you eat your heart out!" "Oh, I am SOOOOOOOO scared!" Molly mocked, "I am NOT going to fall for your screaming and yelling! You're not as good as you think you are!" "And you think you're so much more superior to me and everyone else in this town?!" Alexia snapped at her. Meanwhile, whilst the two villains were squabbling, Ashlea Frazier; Marilyn Caldwell; Julia Cannell; Marcia Williamson and Sheila Watkins were watching the interesting argument. "I can't believe it," Ashlea smiled, "those two weasels are giving as good as they get!" "Yeah," Sheila giggled, "this is way too funny." "This is too much," Julia grinned, "I can't wait to see them bitchslap one another!" "Oh believe me, Jules," Marcia smiled, "they will!" (Mid-break announcement. Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls." Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls." Julia and the others were still watching Molly and Alexia fight over who was the better villain! "I was a murderer and I attempted to murder Dylan Harper, because he displeased me!" Molly bragged. "Right there was where you made your first mistake!" Alexia shot down that brag, "You ought to know better than to mess with the people in power!" "Don't tell me you're a Harper lover?!" Molly yelled at her. "At least I know enough to leave them alone," Alexia snapped, "you were the stupid one who keeps fighting and antagonizing the powerful!" "I am the most wonderful woman in the world," Molly screamed at Alexia, "and you are nothing but a stupid little upstart who is messing around on my turf!" "Your turf!" Alexia laughed, "This won't be your turf for long!" "Oh yeah?!" Molly spat, "How do you know anything?! You are hopelessly stupid!" "That is classy!" Alexia shook her head, "You have no defense for what you did and you decide to get childish and call me stupid! The one who is stupid is YOU!" "Oh please!" Molly sniffed, "I am an honors graduate of Harper Academy; and I am the Woman of the Year!" "Please!" Alexia laughed, "Don't insult my intelligence!" "I am!" Molly screamed, "I am as I say I am!" "You're nothing more than a convicted felon!" Alexia screamed back at her. "Everyone loves me!" Molly raged. "No, they do NOT!" Alexia yelled, "You are a loser!" "I love to cause harm and danger!" Molly screamed, "Everyone loves me!" "My God!" Alexia snapped, "I may be wicked, but, my GOD, you are absolutely DEMONIC! I at least keep my fights with the people involved, but YOU take out your hostility to the town at large!" With that parting shot, Alexia stormed out in fury. Julia and the others were out of eyeshot, when Alexia stormed away from her. "And for the record, you delusional little twat," she screamed at Molly to make sure she heard her, "I hope you are locked up in the federal penitentiary!" With that shot, Alexia walked out, feeling better. She may have been rotten, but she knew that she would have time enough to take the title of meanie from that delusional loser! Although Alexia didn't think she knew it, Molly was someone who could NOT be discounted. What will happen next? *The battle of the Bad continues when Molly decides to attack Alexia, and make her power felt against her, but when that happens, will Molly awaken a sleeping volcano?! Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes